


The Contract with a Crow

by MJ_147



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Celebrity AU, Dancer, F/F, M/M, Rumours, relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:35:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28503105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJ_147/pseuds/MJ_147
Summary: Kageyama Tobio - An uprising star in a band called "The Black Crowes".Hinata Shoyo - An aspiring dancerHinata Shoyo stumbles across Kageyama Tobio in disguise, and when the paparazzi starts a rumour of them dating, everything just goes in a downward spiral. What will they do?Celebrity AUPreviously known as 'Rules and Roses'
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic - So don't mind the bad writing - Enjoy anyways!  
> (There is some swearing, not too bad though)  
> Also side note - I am Indian and wanted my culture to be represented more, so that will explain some of my Bollywood obsession.
> 
> -MJ

Hinata Shoyo is an aspiring dancer. His dream since he was a child was to become a world-famous dancer, and although it is not at all likely, he always has that small trace of hope. But anyone who has seen him dance, knows he will make it big one day. 

This brings us to today, the 15th of June, a day before Hinata’s appearance on a dance show, to hopefully make his big break. 

In a small apartment complex, on the 5th floor, Hinata is waking up, rubbing his eyes in an attempt to wake himself up. Then, a knock on his door made him roll out of bed and open the door. Stood in the door frame, with an agitated look on her face, was his best friend, coach and manager of 7 years, Yachi Hitoka. 

“You were supposed to be awake an hour ago for practice, Shoyo!” Yachi yelled at his face.

“Sorry, Hitoka… I was just so tired from yesterday’s practice.” Hinata replied, yawning.

“Ok Shoyo, just get yourself a coffee and come to the studio. I’ll meet you there, see you Sho!” She told him, walking away.

Hinata then dragged himself across the apartment to the bathroom. After showering etc., he grabbed his keys and dance bag, then he made his way to the closest coffee shop, Aroma Mocha. 

Hinata stepped into the cafe, the bell ringing behind him. He sat down at a table for 2 and a waitress came up to him. 

“Good morning, Hinata! The usual, I’m guessing?” The waitress asked, as Hinata was a regular at the cafe.

“Morning Sakura, and yes please! But, I want it to go today, I have practice.” He replied, smiling at Sakura.

“Of course, Yachi must be going more strict on you.” Sakura said.

“Yeah…” Hinata told her, as she walked away.

After 5 or so minutes, she came back with the iced coffee. 

“Here you go and that is ¥300.” Sakura informed him, placing the iced coffee on the table.

“Thanks Sakura, here.” Hinata replied, giving her ¥300.

“Bye!” They say in unison, as Hinata walks out the door.

Hinata starts walking to the studio, rushing because he knew that Yachi was going to give him a lecture on waking up early and being late to practice.

As he was walking down, someone came running and crashed right into him. They fell on the ground and the coffee spilt all over Hinata. 

“Urgh!” Hinata grunted as he came into contact with the concrete. 

“Shit!” The mysterious boy also yelled.

The boy quickly got up, and judging by his height and stature he was around the same age as Hinata, 18. The boy grabbed Hinata by the wrist and started dragging him back to the cafe.

“Hey!” Hinata shouted at him, trying to get out of his grip. 

“Shhh!” The boy whisper-yelled. 

Hinata then got dragged into the Aroma Mocha bathrooms. The boy then took off his glasses and hat, and Hinata gasped. There before him, in all his glory, was Kageyama Tobio, main drummer of The Black Crowes, the up and coming band. 

“W-what?!” Hinata stuttered.

“Ok, sorry about bumping into you earlier, here take my sweater, I need to go.” Kageyama rushed starting to take off his sweater. Hinata blushed, thinking he wasn’t wearing anything underneath, but he had a T-shirt underneath, luckily. 

“Here.” Kageyama tossed the sweater to him, and Hinata wore it, still in a state of shock. “Where do you need to go, I can drop you off, it’s the least I can do.” he continued.

“Umm, I have to go to the Karasuno Dance Studio.” Hinata told him.

Kageyama then nodded and dragged him out of the bathrooms into an alley where his car was waiting.

Unknown to them, a paparazzi saw them and took a picture.

When they were in the car, Kageyama instructed his driver to go to the Karasuno Dance Studio. Hinata was still very awkward and had no clue what to do.

‘Oh my God. I am in a car with THE Kageyama Tobio, what if I embarrass myself, what if-’ Hinata panicked.

“We are here.” Kageyama told him.

“Thank you.” Hinata told him in a surprisingly calm voice, considering how nervous he was earlier. 

Then Hinata walked away.

Kageyama drove away.

As Hinata walked into the studio, with his training clothes on, Yachi was in the corner, impatiently tapping her foot in annoyance.

Hinata gulped, he was a half hour late. “Sorry ‘Toka.” He guiltily told her.

“Don’t you sorry me mister! I told you to get here a half hour ago! God, what am I going to do with you?! Be more responsible next time! I will literally drag you out of bed by the ear and bring you here half an hour early next time!” Yachi yelled at him, obviously angry. 

Everyone else in the studio was quiet, feeling sorry for Hinata, although Yachi was nice most of the time, if you got on her bad side, you would be doomed.

“I promise I’ll be early next time Hitoka. Also, pizza night at my place today.” Hinata told her.

Yachi almost immediately calmed down, “Why didn’t you tell me earlier! Remember pepperoni!” 

Hinata felt relieved, he managed to distract Yachi. 

“Alright, do your stretches, we are doing bollywood and belly dancing today, you need to practice on that, you’ve not done it since last year!” Yachi told him, clapping her hands excitedly.

Hinata was also excited as he trained with Indian classical dancers and belly dancers in India for 10 months with Yachi. With that, training began. Hinata practiced for hours, and he loved bollywood dancing as it was something different than other types of dances he learned in the past. In India, he was always told by the female belly dancers that he had very feminine hips, making it easier for him to learn to belly dance. So, since then he took to practicing belly dancing often, although it wasn’t his main style of dance.

“‘Toka, put on a good bollywood song!” Hinata yelled from across the studio, by this point it was around 6 in the evening.

“Okay Sho, but after this we are going to ours, you’ve practiced enough today.” Yachi yelled back.

Then the song ‘O saki saki’ came on, it was a recent song, from a bollywood movie that Hinata and Yachi watched together, and this scene, although slightly sexual, displayed some great belly dancing.

Soon, Hinata began dancing, at this time, everyone had already left and it was just him and Yachi there. Yachi joined him as she needed to catch up with her Bollywood dancing also.

After a few hours, Yachi and Hinata were at their apartment. Yachi had recently decided to move in and during practice, the moving company set up everything for her, she obviously paid extra for that. They both took showers and sat in the living room.  
“‘Toka can we go over the routine once more?” Hinata asked Yachi, growing exceedingly more nervous. 

“Ok, if it makes you feel more calm.” Yachi said in a soothing tone, trying to calm Hinata.

After going over the routine, they both sat on the couch, by this time the pizza came, and they were eating whilst watching a movie. Then whilst halfway through the movie Yachi asked,

“Hey Sho, I forgot to ask, why were you late earlier?” Hinata froze.

“Umm.. I-” Hinata stuttered.

“Go on~” Yachi pushed him to say more.

“I-I met Kageyama Tobio.” Hinata blurted out.

Yachi did a spit take of her coke and turned to face Hinata so fast that he was surprised she didn’t break her neck.

“WHAT?!” She yelled at him.

“I know! That’s what I was thinking!” Hinata replied.

“Explain. Now.” Yachi ordered, in a strict tone, scaring him.

“So, when I was walking to the studio with my coffee, some guy ran into me, making my coffee get all over my top. Then, the guy grabbed me by the wrist and took me to the Aroma Mocha bathrooms. Then-” Hinata said.

“Wait. If you spilt coffee all over your top, and you didn’t have any coffee on your top when you came to the studio… Did THE Kageyama Tobio give you his sweater?!” Yachi interrupted him, piecing it together.

“YES! Now let me continue!” Hinata yelled at her.

“Sorry Sho..” Yachi scratched the back of her neck.

“Carrying on, the guy took me to the bathrooms and then took off his disguise and it was Kageyama and then he gave me his sweater and dropped me off at the studio.” Hinata completed his story.

“Holy shit!” Yachi swore.

Hinata looked at her with the most surprised face, Yachi never swore, not even when she was angry.

“Ok, I know, I know, I swore, but we should get to bed, it’s 11 o’clock at night and you have your auditions tomorrow.” Yachi scolded Hinata, as if he was her son.  
“Yes mother…” Hinata jokes. Yachi just looks at him with a face that says ‘Really?’ 

They then went to their bedrooms and went to sleep,

“Good Night ‘Toka!” Hinata yelled from his bedroom,

“Good Night Sho!” Yachi yelled back.


	2. The Meeting (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 - But from Kageyama's POV

Kageyama Tobio is a drummer, a prodigy. At the age of 15, he joined the band The Black Crowes. Today was just another normal day for him, waking up, practicing, talking to the team, and sleeping.

In a luxurious condo in the heart of the city, Kageyama was woken up by his alarm. He groaned and slammed the top of his alarm clock to make it stop ringing. He missed. So he begrudgingly got up out of his bed and turned off his alarm. He yawned and stretched, then went to the bathroom and showered etc. 

Kageyama decided to go get a coffee before going to the team’s studio to practice. He looked through places and decided on a small cafe called Aroma Mocha on the other side of the city. 

Kageyama took his keys and went to the lobby, luckily he was in disguise, so hopefully no - one would recognise him. He went to his car, where his chauffeur was waiting for him.

“Hey Haruki, can you take me to the cafe Aroma Mocha, before going to the studio?” Kageyama asked his chauffeur, Haruki.

“Of course Kageyama.” Haruki replied, in a professional way, after being Kageyama’s chauffeur for a while, he learned to call Kageyama just by his name, not using honorifics. 

After a 20 minute car ride, they finally arrived, and Haruki parked in an alleyway to prevent any further attention on Kageyama. 

“Thanks Haruki, wait here.” Kageyama thanked Haruki.

Haruki nodded, and Kageyama left the car, closing the door behind him. He started walking through the somewhat empty streets as it was still quite early in the morning and rush hour wasn’t here yet, luckily. Then Kageyama spotted something from the corner of his eye, a paparazzi. So Kageyama ran, trying to get out of the camera’s frame, and he was unlucky enough to run into someone and make them spill their coffee all over themselves. So without thinking, he grabbed the boy’s wrist and started dragging him to the bathrooms in the cafe.

‘I am so stupid!’ Kageyama thought.  
“Hey!” The boy shouted at him.

“Shh!” Kageyama whisper-yelled, so he couldn’t get caught by the paparazzi again.

When they made their way into the bathrooms, Kageyama knew he had to reveal himself to the boy. So he did, and the boy was absolutely shocked, although his reaction was not a surprise to Kageyama. What did surprise him though, is how he didn’t immediately for his autograph.

Although Kageyama wasn’t normally nice, he felt the urge to be nice and apologise to the boy.

“Ok, sorry about bumping into you earlier, here take my sweater, I need to go.” Kageyama said, surprising himself.

He started taking off his sweater and the boy began blushing, but Kageyama paid no attention to that, as he was in a rush.

The boy put on Kageyama’s sweater, and Kageyama started blushing ever so slightly.

‘Why does that boy look so good in my sweater?’ He asked himself.

Kageyama quickly shook the thought out of his head.

“Where do you need to go, I can drop you off, it’s the least I can do.” Kageyama asked.

The boy said he needed to go to the Karasuno Dance Studio.

‘So he’s a dancer…’ Kageyama thought, ‘interesting.’

Kageyama then quickly dragged the boy to his car.

“I’m back, Haruki, go to the Karasuno Dance Studio.” Kageyama instructed, Haruki nodded and complied.

After an 8 minute ride, they made it to the studio.

“We’re here.” Kageyama snapped the boy out of his trance.

The boy got out of the car and thanked Kageyama and walked away. Then Kageyama realised ‘I never got his name.’

Kageyama brushed it off and Haruki started driving to the studio, after a while they arrived.

“Thanks Haruki.” Kageyama thanked.

“No problem.” Haruki smiled at Kageyama.

Kageyama walked into the studio, where Suga was waiting for him.

“Hey Suga.” Kageyama greeted.

“Hello Tobio.” Suga replied, Kageyama smiled.

Suga is like a parental figure to him, after he joined the club a few years prior. His parents never supported his passion, and so Suga took their place.

“Where’s the rest of the team?” Kageyama asked.

“They’re inside practicing and you should go practice too, you were late but I’m letting you off today.” Suga scolded Kageyama.

“Ok.” He replied bluntly. 

Kageyama walked into the studio and a chorus of greetings was thrown at him.

“Morning.” Kageyama grumbled back, although everyone was used to that behaviour, some of his team didn’t agree with it.

“Lighten up Kageyama!” Nishinoya yelled at him, slapping his back. 

“Yeah!” Tanaka shouted from across the room, backing up Noya. 

“Whatever…” Kageyama mumbled, and walked away to his drum set.

He sat down at his drum set and looked at his music sheet, after analysing it for a minute, he closed his eyes. Letting out a deep breath, he opened his eyes. Everyone in the room knew that when he does that, he is concentrating to the point where he ignores everything else.

“No matter how many times I see it, that is some true concentration, it’s terrifying.” Tanaka whispered to Noya.

“I totally agree bro.” Noya whispered back.

Kageyama then started moving his wrists and stretching his fingers out, to warm up. He then grabbed his sticks.

Then he heard it. Yelling. Lots of it.

“STOP IT NISHINOYA!” Daichi yelled,

“Tell that salty bean pole to stop insulting me!” Noya shouted back.

“T-Tsuki isn’t a bean pole.” Yamaguchi voiced his opinion.

“You are too kind, Yamaguchi.” Ennoshita patted Yamaguchi on the back.

“Everybody calm down.” Suga tried to get everyone’s attention, but everyone ignored him. 

This made Kageyama’s blood boil. 

“EVERYONE SHUT UP! SUGA TRIED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING YOU DUMBASSES!” Kageyama yelled, obviously angry.

This caused everyone to halt, and Suga smiled at Kageyama. Although the team was used to Kageyama being distant and quiet, he never lashed out like that before.

“Didn’t know you were capable of that.” Tsukishima said, sarcastically.

Kageyama ignored everyone and began practicing. 

After a couple hours, Daichi called the team to talk.

“Ok team, we are all going to Suga’s house for some team bonding time. You can’t say no, Tsukishima.” Daichi said.

A chorus of “Yes” echoed across the room.

They then all left and when they all arrived at Suga’s they knocked the door.

Kiyoko, the team’s manager opened the door. Tanaka and Noya’s eyes sparkled and they ran towards her.

“KIYOKO-SAN!” They yelled as they ran, but Kiyoko simply moved and the 2 boys were in a pile on the floor. 

Suga then walked up to the door, “Thanks for opening the door Shimizu, and you two,” Suga said pointing at Tanaka and Noya, “get off of the floor.” 

The two boys in question grunted and got off of the floor, and everyone made their way inside the house and sat down. 

“You make yourselves at home and I’m going to order some pizza ok?” Suga said.

They all replied “Ok!” in unison. 

Everyone sat down except for Kageyama, he started to make his way upstairs, to his room. He has his own room in Suga’s house as he stays there quite often as he usually feels lonely in his condo. But, Suga stopped him.

“Go downstairs, you have to talk to everyone, you can’t stay in your room the entire time.” Suga scolded Kageyama. Kageyama just scoffed and said,

“I was going to the bathroom.” Suga knew he was lying, but didn’t question further as he made his point to Kageyama clear.  
After Kageyama came downstairs, he walked into the room and realised everyone in the room was giving him weird stares.

“What?” He asked in an annoyed tone, taking a pepsi and drinking it.

“Kageyama, since when did you get a boyfriend?” Kiyoko asked in a deadpan tone.

Kageyama then choked and spit out his pepsi.

“WHAT? I DON’T HAVE A BOYFRIEND!” He yelled at everyone, very angry.

“Are you sure, Kageyama, what is this then?” Daichi said, showing Kageyama a picture on his phone.

It was Kageyama and the boy from the morning coffee incident.

“Oh my god! Long story short, I bumped into that guy, spilt his coffee onto him by accident, gave him my sweater and dropped him off at the Karasuno Dance Studio.” He explained, agitated. Everyone snickered, as that seemed like something a boyfriend would do for his significant other.

“Ok, listen Tobio, the paparazzi won’t let this go. So, we have to find a solution.” Suga comforted him.

Kageyama almost instantly calmed down. This confused everyone, but they didn’t question him because they knew he was probably unstable.

“I have a solution, this is the only thing I can think of, but you probably won’t like it.” Kiyoko said, looking at Kageyama, who nodded at her to carry on. “Fake date him, I’ll find him and we will talk about it.” She continued, and everyone’s jaw dropped.

“Fine.” Kageyama angrily agreed.

“Ok...so this happened.” Yamaguchi said, leaning against his boyfriend, Tsukishima.

“Alright! We have another person in the not single group!” Noya said, kissing Asahi’s cheek, making him blush.

“Yes, we will Noya.” Daichi said, laughing.

“They grow up so fast!” Suga says, wiping his tears, Kageyama scoffs and looks at Suga also leaning against his boyfriend, their leader Daichi.

A few hours later, everyone left, except for Kageyama, Daichi and Kiyoko. Kiyoko and Kageyama live with Suga and Daichi was staying the night with his boyfriend.

“Ok goodnight, and Suga, Daichi, don’t be too loud.” Kageyama laughs and Kiyoko smirks.

Suga blushes “Kageyama!” and he just rolls his eyes at Suga.

“Good Night.” They all said in unison, going to their separate rooms and they all went to sleep, not looking forward to all the chaos that will unfold the next day.


	3. The confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They find Hinata and Yachi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just going to refer 'The Black Crowes' as the team most of the time.

“WAKE UP SHOYO!” Yachi yelled, pounding on Hinata’s door.

“I’m up!” Hinata yelled, as he fell off the bed, “Oof” 

Hinata quickly got into the shower, did all the things he needed to do and came out of his room.

Yachi was in the living room, making last minute alterations to his costume.

“Hey.” Hinata said, his nerves building up.

“Hey, it’s going to be fine, ok? You’ll do great.” Yachi said in a soft tone, reassuring Hinata.

“Yeah…” he replied shakily.

“Ok, I’m done with the alterations now all I need to do is your makeup and stuff, but we are doing that in the dressing rooms, so let’s go, it’s already 10 o’clock!” Yachi told him, getting everything and bringing it to the front door.

They both left the apartment, locked the door and made their way to Yachi’s car.

After an hour's drive, they made it to the venue of the dancing show. Hinata checked himself in and went to the dressing room, which is number 25, where Yachi is setting everything up and ironing his costume. 

“You are just on time Sho! Sit in the chair.” Yachi called out to him.

Hinata sat down in the chair.

“I’m going to make this look as good as possible, since you are going to be on TV, ok?” Yachi said, setting the makeup on the table.

“‘Toka, I don’t want to wear makeup, I think-” Hinata started,

“Hinata Shoyo, you will NOT be ashamed for being a bit more feminine than other boys, understand?” Yachi said, “You should be proud of who you are…” she said, tears in her eyes.

“Oh, don’t cry ‘Toka!” Hinata panicked,

“I’m okay…” Yachi giggled.

Yachi then put the makeup on Hinata, and he wore his costume.

“You look so handsome!” Yachi squealed, giving him a tight hug.

“Can’t breathe…” Hinata wheezed.

“Sorry!” Yachi laughed, letting go of him.

“You ready?” Yachi asked him, becoming serious.

“100%” Hinata replied, looking straight into her eyes.

Over the intercom they heard “Hinata Shoyo to the stage, I repeat Hinata Shoyo to the stage.” 

“Good luck bestie!” Yachi wished him, giving him a last hug.

“Bye ‘Toka!” He waved, and Yachi waved back.

\------------------------------------  
Meanwhile with Kageyama:

/A few hours earlier/

Kageyama woke up in his bedroom at Suga’s house, and realised what today was. He had to find the boy from the day before. 

He got out of his bed, changed and made his way down, where he saw Suga in his dressing gown, in the kitchen, making breakfast.

“Morning Suga.” He said, yawning.

“Morning Tobio, could you go and wake up Daichi and Kiyoko for me?” Suga asked.

“Yeah.” Kageyama replied, making his way upstairs.

He went to Suga’s room and knocked on the door.

“Daichi, Suga told me to wake you up.” He said loudly enough so Daichi could hear, and got a grunt in response. 

He then made his way over to Kiyoko’s bedroom, and Kiyoko was like a sister to Kageyama so he sometimes called her by her first name.

He knocked on the door, “Shimizu, Suga told me to wake you up.” 

Kiyoko opened the door, she had her dressing gown on, and her hair up in a bun.

“I was already awake Tobio, come let’s go down.” she said.

Kageyama followed her downstairs and Suga was putting the plates down at the dining table, Daichi was sitting in a seat next to Suga.

Kiyoko and Kageyama sat down in seats opposite from each other.

It was silent for a while, before Daichi broke the silence.

“So, how are we going to find that boy?” he asked.

“I think I know where he might be.” Kageyama replied and everyone waited eagerly for his answer. “The Karasuno Dancing Studio.” 

“Ok, so our search starts there.” Kiyoko said.

2 hours later, everyone was ready. The rest of the team was also there, eager to meet the boy that would be ‘dating’ Kageyama. 

They all fit into 2 cars and drove.

About 25 minutes later, they made it in front of the Karasuno Dancing Studio.

They all got out of the cars and walked through the front doors. There were people whispering around them, all excited to see these upcoming celebrities.

“I’m so excited to meet this guy!” Noya said, practically bouncing off of the walls in excitement.

“Me too!” Tanaka said, who also couldn’t stay in one place. 

“Maybe you should calm down…” Asahi told them.

“Nah!” They replied in unison.

The group walked up to the front desk, where the lady was sorting through papers, she didn’t notice them.

Kiyoko, being the team manager, walked up to the glass and tapped it. The receptionist looked up and gawked as she saw ‘The Black Crowes’. She almost instantly snapped out of it, opened the window, and with a big smile asked,

“Hello, my name is Yui, how can I help you?” 

“Hello Yui, I am Kiyoko Shimizu, manager of The Black Crowes, and I was wondering if this boy came in today?” Kiyoko asked, pointing to the team, who were almost all vibrating with excitement, then back to the photo of the boy.

“Oh! You are talking about Hinata Shoyo! He is a regular here, with his manager Yachi Hitoka. But, unfortunately, he isn’t in today.” Yui replied.

“Hinata Shoyo, huh. Do you have any idea where he is?” Kiyoko asked.

“He is at the Odyssey Dancing Studio doing the dance show! We are counting on him to make the next round!” The receptionist, an even bigger smile on her face.

“Thank you Yui, we may come back.” Kiyoko said, waving goodbye as she beckoned for the boys to follow her.

They went back to the cars, “Hinata Shoyo is his name, we are going to Odyssey Dancing Studio to find him!” Suga said, making everyone excited.

“Let’s go, follow my car.” Kiyoko said and everyone went to their cars.

\----------------------------------------  
Back with Hinata and Yachi

Hinata had finished his performance and he was waiting to be called back out to learn if he advanced to the next round.

“Calm down Sho, and for goodness’ sake, SIT DOWN.” Yachi yelled at him.

“Ok, ok I will.” He replied and he sat down on a chair.

Then after a few moments of silence, they heard shuffling at the door and then a knock. Yachi and Hinata both raised their eyebrows, looked at each other and shrugged.

Yachi got up and opened the door,

“Hi, what can I do-” She paused, The Black Crowes were there.

“We are looking for a ‘Hinata Shoyo’ I heard he is here.” A beautiful lady said.

“Um- could you please wait a moment?” Yachi asked, the lady nodded.

Yachi closed the door. “Why are they here?!” Yachi whisper-yelled at Hinata.

“How am I supposed to know, ‘Toka?!” He whisper-shouted back.

“They asked for you!” She said, gritting her teeth.

\-------------------------------------------  
Meanwhile with TBC

Outside the door, they heard muffled talking and shuffling of feet.

“I wonder what they are talking about…” Yamaguchi said, intrigued.

“Possibly why a famous band is here asking for them?” Suga replied.

“Oh.” Yamaguchi sweatdropped.

“Kageyama has been silent this entire time,” Tanaka said, “probably nervous.”

“I am NOT nervous.” Kageyama shot back.

“Ok calm down.” Daichi said in a strict tone.

Everyone fell silent.

\---------------------------------  
With H&Y

“Ok, I’m going to let them in.” Yachi said.

“Ok.” Hinata gulped.

Yachi walked up to the door, composed herself, smiled and opened the door.

“Hi, I’m Yachi Hitoka, I am Sho’s manager.” she introduced herself.

“Hi I’m Kiyoko Shimizu, and I’m pretty sure you know these guys.” Kiyoko said, pointing to the idiots behind her, who were all smiling and waving.

Yachi blushed, “Come in.” 

The Black Crowes walked in, although it was a bit of a tight squeeze.

Hinata stood up, “Hi I’m Hinata Shoyo.” 

“I’m Kiyoko Shimizu, manager of The Black Crowes.” Kiyoko re-introduced herself.

They all then heard through the intercom, “All contestants to the stage, I repeat all contestants to the stage.”

“Oh, I should go, but if you need anything, ask my manager ‘Toka.” Hinata said, waving bye.

“Good luck Sho!” Yachi yelled, Hinata gave her a thumbs up.

“So, what do you need?” Yachi asked, intrigued.

“Well, we need to make a contract with you, you see, a paparazzi caught Hinata with our drummer Kageyama, and made a rumour about them dating.” Kiyoko explained to her.

“Oh gosh!” Yachi said, shocked, “Ok, I understand, but is it ok if we talk about this at the Karasuno Dancing Studio instead, because we need to rehearse if Sho got through the first round.” 

“Of course, this is a serious matter that should not be rushed.” Kiyoko said in a serious voice.

“So um, you can sit down, make yourself comfortable.” Yachi told them.

There was an awkward atmosphere for the next 10 minutes, and then the door opened everyone looked toward the door and Yachi went upto Hinata.

“Did you make it through?” She asked.

“Yes! Next round is international dancing.” He told her.

Yachi squealed and hugged him, “Salute?” she asked him.

“Salute.” He replied.

They both forgot The Black Crowes were behind them and they both put their right hands on their heart, kissed the right index and middle finger and did a 2 finger salute at each other, before bursting out laughing. They laughed so hard, they had to use each other for support.

The Black Crowes were watching in utter confusion before Daichi coughed into his hand. Yachi and Hinata then immediately stood up straight and their cheeks turned a bright red.

“So, if you just wait at your cars, we can show you the way to the Karasuno Dancing Studio.” Yachi said, her cheeks returning to their normal colour.

“Oh that’s fine we’ll go on ahead, we found out you were here, because of the receptionist, Yui, was it?” Suga said.

“Yeah, Yui, when you get there, ask her to take you to the H&Y Studio.” Yachi told him.

“Ok, thanks, see you later.” Suga replied.

“Bye!” They all said in unison, and walked out of the door.

Once they left, Yachi let out an audible sigh of relief.

“Ok, we will have to leave them waiting when we get there, we really need to practice for the next round, they can go to the next studio to practice their instruments.” Yachi told Hinata.

“That’s fine ‘Toka.” Hinata told her.

A few hours later, Hinata and Yachi made it to the Karasuno Dancing Studio.

“Ok when we go in, let me talk ok, I am your manager.” Yachi said and Hinata nodded his head in response.

They walked in and they saw the team waiting for them, “Sorry we took so long.” Yachi apologised.

“It’s alright.” Kiyoko told her, Yachi blushed, but it quickly vanished.

“Is it ok if you go to the next studio down and practice for a while, we need to rehearse for the next round, it’s really important to us.” Yachi politely asked.

“Of course, we don’t want to waste your hard work.” Daichi said.

They walked out, but Hinata and Yachi didn’t notice that they all stayed to watch.

“Ok Sho, you said the next round’s theme was international dance, right?” Yachi asked.

Behind them, the team were all looking at each other in confusion and interest.

“What about bollywood?” Yachi inquired looking at Hinata.

“You took the words right out of my mouth ‘Toka.” Hinata smirked.

The team was looking at them, all really intrigued, as Bollywood was not at all popular in Japan.

“We also know you guys are still behind us.” Hinata said, turning around. They all froze.

“But, I guess you can stay and watch.” He continued, they all cheered.

“Ok, but you’ll need to be quiet.” Yachi said, they all nodded.

“Just for your entertainment, we’ll do one we already know.” Yachi continued, making them all excited.

“Sho, we are doing Hauli Hauli,” Yachi smirked, “maybe you’ll get a chance to show off those feminine hips of yours.”

Hinata blushed, “Hitoka!” Yachi laughed.

The team tilted their head in confusion, ’feminine hips?’ they thought.

“Sho, we have to get changed.” Yachi told him from across the room, and he followed.

The team waited patiently for 4 minutes-ish. They then came out.

Yachi was wearing:

https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.aliexpress.com%2Fitem%2F4000760667913.html%3Fws_ab_test%3Dsearchweb0_0%2Csearchweb201602_0%2Csearchweb201603_0%2CppcSwitch_0%26algo_pvid%3D3433765f-e18f-4025-98cf-c1cf4a2ed2f2%26algo_expid%3D3433765f-e18f-4025-98cf-c1cf4a2ed2f2-30&psig=AOvVaw3RzGuwUP1Pd3paoN8Sn4ZH&ust=1609703366907000&source=images&cd=vfe&ved=0CAIQjRxqFwoTCNDZ6NmG_u0CFQAAAAAdAAAAABAM

Hinata was wearing:

https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.aliexpress.com%2Fi%2F33037196816.html&psig=AOvVaw3RzGuwUP1Pd3paoN8Sn4ZH&ust=1609703366907000&source=images&cd=vfe&ved=0CAIQjRxqFwoTCNDZ6NmG_u0CFQAAAAAdAAAAABAT

Kiyoko and Kageyama blushed unknowingly.

“Are you ready ‘Toka?” Hinata asked,

“Yup!” Yachi replied, “Let’s start”

The song ‘Hauli Hauli’ started playing.

(This is the choreography: The girl with the pink top is Yachi, the girl with the checkered black and white top is Hinata.)

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N2J7Tee1e6E

After they finished, they laid down on the floor, panting.

“I forgot how hard this was, I’m exhausted.” Yachi said.

“I feel you girl.” Hinata replied between breaths.

Then they heard a huge round of applause, and lifted their heads up. They saw the team clapping with surprised faces. They both blushed a deep red and thanked them, the team walked up to them and gave a lot of compliments. Then Kiyoko went up to Yachi and said,

“It’s time to discuss the contract.” Yachi nodded. “Ok.”

A single thought crossed Yachi’s mind ‘This is going to be one hell of a conversation.’


	4. Author's Note

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this isn't an actual chapter!

Hey! 

I'm thinking of discontinuing this fic, unless you like it a lot. I also want to try and create a Circus!AU fanfic (Which would be Inspired by nbca).

Please comment to let me know whether I should continue this fic.

Thanks a lot,  
MJ_147


	5. The Contract

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically the team, Yachi and Hinata messing around, and Hinata questioning his existence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to continue this fic, sorry for not uploading in a while.

The team, Hinata and Yachi were all sitting in a circle on the dance studio floor. The atmosphere was tense and nobody dared to say anything. That was until Yachi coughed into her hand. Although she tended to be nervous around this big of a group, it felt natural to Yachi and she had to pull through as Hinata's manager.

“Ok, so I need someone to explain to me all the details of what happened, and I need to know ALL of the information.” She said, emphasising the need of all the knowledge.

Hinata, although a tiny bit shocked, took a deep breath and said, “ Let me tell you what happened on the day I met him.” pointing at Kageyama, venom in his tone.

“Go on.” Kiyoko said, urging Hinata to tell his side of the story. 

“So, it was just a normal day for me, I went to get coffee from Aroma Mocha, like I always do. I needed to go to practice immediately after, and when I was walking to the studio, that bakageyama ran into me, whilst I was holding my coffee, mind you. The entire coffee spilt on me!” He said, with an angry look on his face.

“HEY! DON’T CALL ME A BAKAGEYAMA, BOKE HINATA BOKE!” Kageyama snapped back, scrunching his face up.

“DON’T CALL ME A BOKE!” Hinata yelled at him.

“BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!” Daichi yelled at them both, causing them to fall silent. Yachi was terrified, and Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, Tanaka and Nishinoya were all trying to contain their laughter. Kiyoko, Asahi and Suga were unfazed.

“Carry on.” Suga told Hinata, giving him a sympathetic look, knowing Kageyama is hard to deal with if you aren’t close to him.

“Ok… so when we got up off of the floor, he dragged me back to the Aroma Mocha bathroom and gave me his sweater, and then he took me to his car and dropped me off here.” Hinata finished, a light blush dusting his face. 

Kageyama found himself entranced by the way he looked with the blush spreading across his face, and as soon as he made eye contact with Hinata he blushed and turned his face to the side.

‘What am I thinking, why did I stare at him?!’ He thought, ‘He was kind of cute though.’ But he quickly shook his head to get rid of those thoughts.

Yachi leaned into Hinata’s side and asked him, “Did you give him his sweater back?” 

Hinata paused for a moment, then freaked out “Oh! Do you want your sweater back, I-I can give it back to you if you want!” 

Yachi was also freaking out “You didn’t give it back to him Sho?!” she yelled, shaking Hinata’s shoulders vigorously.

Kageyama just turned his head and said “You can keep it…”. His band mates all ‘ooo’d’ at him, wiggling their eyebrows.

“So the king does have feelings?” Tsukishima asked sarcastically, Kageyama just scowled at him. 

“Thanks!” Hinata said, smiling brightly.

“Phew!” Yachi breathed out in relief, leaning her head on Hinata’s shoulder, who in return leaned his head against hers.

Kageyama had a look of pure jealousy on his face for a split second, he thought no one had seen it. Unfortunately Yachi saw and smirked.

“Don’t worry Kageyama, we both are as straight as circles.” Yachi said, giggling.

Everyone burst out laughing, and Kageyama looked away in embarrassment.

“Good...to...know.” Suga said, in between hiccups of laughter.

“Oh my God! You thought I was straight?!” Hinata shouted, tears of laughter running down his face.

Yachi then took a deep breath, “Alright! Enough messing around,” she turned around to Hinata, “Sho, a paparazzi caught you and Kageyama, and now you two have to fake date.” She said in a blunt tone.

Hinata froze, “W-what?! I’m not gonna date him!” he yelled, obviously in shock, freaking out.

“Enough!” Yachi yelled, making everyone else in the room shocked as she seemed very anxious and soft spoken.

Hinata immediately calmed down, but was still shaking out of panic. “B-but can’t we tell them the truth!?” He questioned.

“Listen Hinata,” Ennoshita said, “the paparazzi are relentless and unforgiving. If we do tell them the truth, they may not believe it or twist the story into something that is not true at all. Then, that will turn into a huge scandal, and unnecessary negative attention will be placed onto you and Kageyama.” 

“Oh. Well I guess that I can deal with it…” Hinata replied, although everyone could tell he was unsure.

“Ok, we need to set up a contract, you will be paid ¥70,000 (£5000) a month.” Kiyoko said.

“S-seventy thousand yen!?” Yachi yelled, surprised, whilst Hinata sat there in absolute shock.

“Yes, is there something wrong? We can increase the amount if you like.” Kiyoko replied, completely serious. 

“Oh no no-” Yachi waved her hands around frantically, “Seventy-thousand yen is more than enough!” 

“Oh, well I guess that’s final then, do you two have any more questions?” Kiyoko asked, standing up and dusting her clothes. 

“No.” Hinata said, his face void of any emotion.

“Sho, calm down.” Yachi whispered in Hinata’s ear, and his shoulders visibly relaxed.

“So, that is settled, we will need to meet up tomorrow to discuss the details at our studio.” Kiyoko said, she reached into her blazer pocket, “Here is our business card, it has my number and our studio’s address.”

“That’s fine, thank you.” Yachi said, in the most confident voice she could muster, she didn't want to embarrass herself in front of the beautiful woman.

“We will be taking our leave now, thank you for having us.” Daichi said as he and the rest of the team bowed. 

“No worries, we will see you tomorrow.” Yachi replied, her voice slightly wavering.

The Black Crowes left the room, causing a ruckus on their way out. Yachi let out a heavy sigh and leaned her head against the wall, while Hinata was still sitting on the floor, seemingly questioning his life and existence. Yachi went over to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

‘What am I going to do with you?’ she thinks, before shaking her head.


End file.
